great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora
Gamora was a former assassin and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She became the adopted daughter of Thanos after he killed half of her race. She served him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. She is one of the titular protagonists of Guardians of the Galaxy ''film series and one of the deuteragonists in ''Avengers: Infinity War ''and ''Avengers 4. Why She Rocks # Whilst she was an equal level of criminal to the rest of her teammates when they first met, Gamora valued honor greatly. # However, she was willing to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to escape the Kyln and sell the Orb though she was monumentally irritated by them, Drax in particular. # She will often use strategy to avoid murder when possible such as flirting with Quill so to steal the Orb from him without fatal means, only resorting to killing when it became clear that Quill wasn't going to surrender without a fight or the fact that he might sell it to someone dangerous like The Broker or Ronan if he managed to escape. # Her brutal training by Thanos could have turned her into someone like her sister, Nebula but by comparison Gamora is extremely caring. # She didn't hesitate to surrender it to the Nova Corps despite the threat of arrest and angrily chastising Quill for attempting to sell it. # Despite her hatred to everyone connected towards Thanos as well as her rivalry towards her sister and her attempts to kill her earlier, Gamora consoles to her and genuinely cares for her. # Throughout of all their altercations, Gamora would always try to reason with Nebula and held back so as not to kill her. # Gamora hates Thanos for ruining her childhood and massacring half of her people. She even went as far as to lie that Thanos killed her parents in front of her while it was not the case and Thanos actually gently kept her from seeing it. When they reunite, despite Thanos's kind attempts to reconcile with her, Gamora bitterly rejected everything and did not hesitate to express her profound hatred for him. Bad Qualities # During combat, she can be aggressive and ruthless due to her tendency for war cries and her willingness to kill without restraint. # However, during childhood, she was too self-focused with her own survival that she didn't seem to care about what happened to Nebula when Thanos would torture her for losing against Gamora in combat, something which Gamora didn't even realize until adulthood. Trivia * In the comics, Gamora possesses different physical characteristics such as green hair and yellow patch-like tattoos over her eyes, and she was eventually entrusted to protect the Time Gem. * Despite their animosity toward each other, Gamora cares for Nebula. The two have a relationship similar to that of Thor and Loki. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Swordsmans Category:Gunners Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:2020s Characters